Another Way To Die
by Slipknot2
Summary: Rocky and CeCe decided to go for a walk on the dark side of Mother Nature. Songfic. "Another Way To Die" by Disturbed


Rocky Blue woke up in the morning, emotionless. She got up and change her clothes from pjs to plain white ripped sleeve t-shirt, black jeans with white anarchy sign on her right leg, and black Converse. After she was dressed, she opened the window certain and outside, all she see, was a mess. The sky was covered by a large black smoke coming from the factory or cars. On the street was a lot of cars and a lot of homeless people, starving to death. Even all of the cats and dogs were left outside to death. Garbage are on the ground instead on the bins were drifting away from the wind. Global warming is happening in Chicago ever since. Rocky walk out to the door for a walk.

When she walk to her apartment building, she saw her best friend, CeCe Jones, also emotionless, in plain white t-shirt, black sleeveless jean jacket with white anarchy sign on the back, black jeans, and black Converse, standing in front of the apartment building, facing the streets, while waiting for Rocky. They don't need to talk but they knew they should go for a walk and look around the dark side of Mother Nature. As they began to walk on the street curb, Rocky began to sing.

_The indulgence of our lives_

_Has cast a shadow on the world_

_Our devotion to our appetite_

_Betrayed us all_

CeCe know this song. The song was actually about global warming. After Rocky sing the first part, CeCe sings the next part.

_An apocalyptic plight_

_More destruction will unfold_

_Mother Earth will show her darker side_

_And take her toll_

After she sings the verse, both of girls felt mad. Mad of what they've done. Mad of the world. Mad of Mother Nature. Mad of what happened in the future. Rocky and CeCe sings in unison.

_It's just another way to die_

While singing, Rocky and CeCe continue walking while looking around the city that is destroyed by the air pollution for no reason. Rocky sings the first verse.

_There can be no other reason why_

_You know we should have seen it coming_

_Consequences, we cannot deny_

_Will be revealed in time_

Rocky look up in the sky full of pollution of devastation. It's like a ticking time bomb no one hears because there will be no future while finding any hope to survive. She continue singing.

_Glaciers melt as we pollute the sky_

_A sign of devastation coming_

_We don't need another way to die_

_Can we repent in time?_

_The time bomb is ticking_

_And no one listening_

_Our future is fading_

_Is there any hope we'll survive?_

Rocky look back down at the street as CeCe singing the chorus with her.

_Still, we ravage the world that we love_

_And the millions cry out to be saved_

_Our endless maniacal appetite_

_Left us with another way to die_

_It's just another way to die_

_Ooh, can we repent time?_

While singing and walking, The girls saw a lot of homeless people, crying and begging for food. They were so hungry the could die from starvation. They also see a lot of animals laying on the ground dead before their eyes, just like the world that can't survive and die, just like Rocky and CeCe on the inside. As they look at the starving people and dead animals, CeCe sings the second verse.

_Greed and hunger led to our demise_

_A path I can't believe we followed_

_Black agendas rooted in a lie_

_Will we repent in time?_

_Species fall before our very eyes_

_A world they cannot survive in_

_Left them with another way to die_

_Are we dead inside?_

_The time bomb is ticking_

_And no listening_

_Our future is fading_

_Is there any hope we'll survive?_

Walking through them, The girls sing the chorus.

_Still, we ravage the world we love_

_And the millions cry out to be saved_

_Our endless maniacal appetite_

_Left us with another way to die_

_It's just another way to die_

As they sing and walk, they saw the beach, covered in garbage and dead animals on the sand and on the ocean. Rocky and CeCe walk into the beach to get a closer look at the ocean, realize there isn't just pieces of garbage in the ocean, but a lot of oil in the ocean. the brunette and the redhead continue singing.

_Still, we ravage the world we love_

_And the millions cry out to be saved_

_(Millions cry out)_

_Our endless maniacal appetite_

_Left us with another way to die_

_It's just another way to die_

_Ooh, can we repent time?_

Between their feet, was a dead bird, covered in oil. Rocky picked it up and place it on her hand, as her and CeCe take a glance at the oiled bird, singing last two parts.

_It's just another way to die_

_Ooh, can we repent time?_

As they finish the song, Rocky throws a dead bird to the ocean, see a little splash, and glance at the dark side of Mother Nature.


End file.
